Brown Eyes
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Rin believes that finding her mate in Sesshoumaru and having their first child is everything she could have ever hoped for. But when the daiyoukai becomes MIA, Rin starts to question him. This could be T or M depending on views.


**Brown Eyes**

_Rin believes that finding her mate in Sesshoumaru and having their first child is everything she could have ever hoped for. But when the daiyoukai becomes MIA, Rin starts to question him._

_Hey everyone, I wrote this during writer's block so I figured, why not! It's just a one shot._

**Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

*_ Rin is 20 in this story. She and Sesshoumaru have been together for 3 years and have had a little half-demon boy named Rishou (real creative huh :P) who is almost 2. I didn't really feel like playing around with demon, half-demon and human years so all of it is appearance in human years._

Rin's POV

The sun's rays nudged me gently out of my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly as thoughts of the night before entered my mind. A smile crossed my face realizing how passionate my mate had been. It was almost as if he was something new to me. My body had shivered under his touch as if it was my first time. Strength that I had never felt before overtook my body. He made his dominance known to me once again. I had not felt this passion since before I had Rishou.

I turned to embrace my love only for my hand to land on empty sheets. He was gone, just like yesterday. It was so unlike him to leave without telling me where he was going. Since we had mated he had never made his destination a mystery. I turned back over, disappointed by his absence but I was soon brought out of my thoughts as I heard Rishou's cries.

…

Sesshoumaru's POV

I watched her as she slept. She was the child that had traveled with me for a year and now the woman I had fallen in love with three years ago at Kaede's village. After Rishou's birth things changed. When I came in last night, I felt…guilty? I wanted to do something for Rin to erase what I had done. She had complained that since Rishou's birth I hadn't shown as much attention to her. I took her words into consideration. Last night was difficult and awkward. Nothing about it was good to me.

I needed to get away for a while to collect my thoughts. I dressed and left her without saying a word. I couldn't look at her sleeping face anymore than I could face the child that we had had together. I still loved her but something worried me.

…

A female dog demon sat at the bank of a stream allowing her feet to cool in it's water. The wind ruffled her bangs and blew her loosely braided hair as she closed her eyes to relax against the breeze. The playful purple and pink kimono that she wore would have made the sun smile and the flowers bloom. Birds sang as if they were encouraged by her beauty as the water sparkled and played its slow rhythmic tune.

"Sesshoumaru, I wasn't expecting you." She spoke without opening her eyes as she continued to enjoy the cool water.

Sesshoumaru took her in his sight. She was beautiful indeed. A childhood friend that had become something more? Even so, she held nothing in comparison to Rin. Her eyes didn't sparkle with warmth nor did her smile wake up the world. If she made the sun smile, Rin surely made it rise. With all the qualities that Rin possessed and that could not be rivaled, what brought him here again?

"I wasn't expecting to be here, Nakimi." He replied

"Come now Sesshoumaru, we were only having a bit of fun just as we did when we were children, but we simply took it a step further. "

"…", Sesshoumaru turned away from her.

Nakimi opened her eyes and turned to him at the silence.

"Sesshoumaru, you are mated to a human. It's only natural you would want something more. If you're concerned about what the nobles will think of you, you have nothing to worry about. Even they, who are mated to their own, are not without other partners. "

"You would know wouldn't you." He replied

"Don't turn this on me. I accept all the consequences of this matter. The demon I mated was chosen for me. It's not my fault that he's dead now…it's not like I killed him."

"…It's not the nobles that I'm worried about, it's Rin."

Nakimi stood

"Surely she knows the ways of a daiyoukai. We, Ladies, have long endured our Lords being with others. She shall be no different. Besides, did you not enjoy being with me?" She asked the question knowing she hadn't needed to. He had made that clear the day before.

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

Nakimi smirked and rolled her eyes as she got up and approached him. She placed her arms around his neck. She could feel him tense then relax at her touch. Biting her lower lip she tip toed to place her lips next to his ear.

"Let me take away all of your fears." She whispered. Then turned her head to kiss his lips. She felt his hesitation but he soon gave in as he wrapped his arms around her. Breaking his grasp she grabbed his hand, and backed away slowly, as if leading him.

…

"Touro, have you seen Sesshoumaru? I haven't seen him all day and I know he didn't have any matters in particular to attend to." Rin asked one of the guards as she held Rishou.

"No, I'm afraid not my lady."

'That's strange. This is the second time he's been out all day. I wonder where he is?' She thought, looking out of the window.

…

Night had fallen before the daiyoukai arrived back at the castle. Rin had waited in the main room for his return.

Sesshoumaru proceeded to walk by her, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed to get his attention.

He stopped and turned to her without replying. Rin tilted her head slightly, surprised by the cold reaction.

"Where did you go? I haven't seen you all day."

Feeling that he didn't want to lie to her yet not wanting to give her an explanation he spoke.

"Out".

Rin was shocked by the reply.

"Out where?"

"Rin, I do not have to explain myself. It is late and you will retire."

Rin knew the conversation had ended. There was never an argument with him. Even when there was it was a one sided battled. She ended up going around in circles and he just sat there with his calm, collected answers, gently nudging her to rehash the same stuff over and over again. It infuriated her and he knew it. She had learned in their three years together that there was no use.

Getting up to leave she shot him a glare. That, more than anything, got a reaction the majority of the time. This was a move that he could dish out but could not take.

"Rin", he stated her name, narrowing his eyes.

She turned her head to the air and walked by, leaving the room. She had done enough for tonight but she was determined to get her answer.

…

Rin turned over as she woke the next morning. Sesshoumaru's back was turned to her as he lay asleep. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so suspicious last night? I guess it was wrong of me to question him so. He's never given me reason to believe otherwise. I'm sure he was just scouting or getting a breath of fresh air.' She thought.

Placing her hand against his back to wake him she felt healing scars. Frightened she pulled her hand back. Sesshoumaru moved but did not wake up. Slowly and gently she placed her fingers against his back again trying to feel where the marks began and ended through the material. There were five, about a hand's length, close together right up under the shoulder blade.

'Are these…? No he must have gotten into a fight with a demon? Yes, that would make sense.' Rin nodded.

…

For the next few weeks there didn't seem to be much of a pattern as to when Sesshoumaru would stay gone throughout the day versus when he would be at home. Rin would sporadically wake up to an empty bed and just when she would be ready to confront him about his absence he would sleep in with her the next morning. What was strange was that he was never absent at night, it was only during the day which further caused Rin's confusion. She even had to admit that because of his absences the passion shared between them during the night improved. If anything, he would come back renewed sometimes doing things that she had never seen him do before. She was impressed yet baffled at the same time.

But curiosity outweighed all. Rin decided to rest during the day, feigning illness as her excuse, in order to better stay alert yet act asleep during the night. She would find out, even if it meant that she would have to become an owl to do so.

…

Rin fought sleep for two nights. She didn't have to wait long before she was rewarded on the third night. She felt the slightest movement of her mate getting out of bed. No wonder she hadn't awoken before. He had nearly floated. He was up quite a bit ahead of the sun.

Opening her eyes she sat up and recognized his back tense at the sound of her movement.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" she spoke to his back as he continued to get dressed.

"Go back to sleep Rin."

This time Rin was having none of it. "I will not. Tell me where you're going."

"It's none of your concern."

"It is if my mate is leaving early in the morning and doesn't return until night."

"To take care of things."

"What things?"

He didn't respond as he left the room. Rin removed the covers and pulled on an outer kimono as she walked after him.

"Sesshoumaru, I demand to know where you are going." She raised her voice.

He turned on her, "You will not raise your voice to me. You will return to that room and you will not question me." he spoke commandingly.

Rin felt her anger build. "I will raise my voice as loud as I wish. I will not return to that room wondering another day where you have gone." Rin yelled.

Some of the servants peeped out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. They knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later with the scent of another female lingering on their lord from time to time.

"You leave here in the morning and you don't return until late at night. What is so important out there that you can't tell me where you're going? Why am I finding scars on your back and why are you lying to me?"

Rin waited on his answer as tears built in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned his head away, trying not to see her pain.

"Sesshoumaru, I would think it best that she is told." Nakimi spoke as she walked in. She couldn't ignore the yelling that she had heard from outside.

Sesshoumaru glanced her from the side.

Rin looked at Nakimi then back at Sesshoumaru, shaking her head in disbelief and disgust.

"You said you loved me. You took me for your mate."

"Rin, you are still my mate and you always will be. I cannot and will not ever mark Nakimi. But there are things that you must understand. Demons are different from humans. Their mates are special because they bear the heir. In rare cases they fall in love."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, allowing the tears to fall. 'Love?' She felt angry and betrayed by the one who had always vowed to protect her and even love her.

"Understand?…" she whispered to herself. It was at that moment that she lost control of her anger as she slapped him. She didn't wait for his reaction as she turned away and ran out of the room, partly out of fear.

Slightly shocked, Sesshoumaru turned back to see his mate running down the hall.

"I think you should go Nakimi.", he spoke, continuing to look down the empty hall.

Nakimi nodded. As she got to the exit she turned and spoke.

"I guess I didn't understand. Humans are more fragile than demons in body but they are strong in heart and mind. Unlike most of us, she truly loves her mate and only a mate who feels the same would allow such an action from his lady. I was wrong. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"It is not you who should be sorry, Nakimi," he responded as she left.

…

Rin sat rocking with Rishou in her arms trying to stop the tears. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru would betray her. The Sesshoumaru that she knew held honor for their family. Why would he do something to tarnish that?

Sesshoumaru approached Rishou's room, where Rin had retreated. How could he make amends? Rin noticed him at the doorway and turned away angrily.

"I don't wish to hear anything you have to say. You've made it obvious just how much you care for this family."

"Rin…what happened between Nakimi and I should have never occurred. I apologize."

"You think that by apologizing it makes it all better? It doesn't. Congratulations, my love. You have managed to follow directly in your father's footsteps. Albeit, it was backwards, was it not? Somehow, I find that even worse." Rin stated coldly.

She had hit a nerve in Sesshoumaru that she hadn't really intended to but realized it quickly when Sesshoumaru slammed his hand against the wall just to the side and above her head.

"Enough, Rin."

He was angry and looming over her. Standing she pushed his arm out of her way as she held Rishou. She knew that she was on thin ice when Sesshoumaru closed the distance. Their bodies almost touching but she didn't look away. Angry eyes matched each other. She had faced death and even died many times and this was no different.

"ENOUGH?! You dare to threaten me and your child? The woman who cared for you, loved you, bore your heir and even rose above persecution because she was human to be your mate? Lay a hand on me and you will see who suffers the most. I will not fear you."

Sesshoumaru huffed. That, of all things, was one of the reasons that he had fallen in love with her. She was strong and she did not fear him. Even if he were to strike her, she would have gotten right back up and looked him dead in the face with those cold brown eyes. She was hardened by her own and his kind.

Rin could see the shift his face from anger to guilt and disappointment as he lowered his head. He had realized that he had lost control. To even threaten her had been a bigger mistake than what he had just done. He could have never brought himself to harm her. Disappointed by his own actions he turned and left the room.

…

For months they kept their distance from each other despite the fact that Rin remained in the castle. She had refused to return to Sesshoumaru's side by staying in a different room and going out of her way to plan her day around him. If they passed in the hallway, by chance, she didn't speak, but merely turned her head and kept going. Rin couldn't deny that Sesshoumaru was trying to win back her trust. Even though they had kept their distance he had always sent her word via the servants on where he was going and when he would return if she needed him. Random gifts had appeared on her bed and at her door which made her smile momentarily but nothing could erase that fateful day. The servants knew that their lord and lady had fallen in love with each other unlike most nobles. None of them wanted to see the two apart and poor little Rishou had to be carried from one end of the castle to the other to see both of them on a daily basis. They had become worried for the pair as they would approach Rin with kind words on Sesshoumaru's behalf for her to return to his side. She had thanked them but refused every plea. He would never be the same in her eyes.

Eight months had passed. At this point Sesshoumaru realized that he would go through hell again if it meant regaining her love. She was the one who completed him, made him whole. He had never felt more alone even though she was still so close and every day without her was a sentence for his wrongdoing. Seeing her walk by and not even speak had become unbearable and it drove him to anger that could do nothing to help the situation. Physically, Rin was human but mentally she was as strong as he was. He now understood what she meant when she said that they would see who suffered the most.

Rishou walked over to Sesshoumaru then titlted his head, trying to figure out his father's expression. "Daddy?" Moved from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru looked down at his son, who was currently human, then picked him up. There were those brown eyes. He couldn't be without her another day.

…

Rin sat in her room, watching the sunrise from her window and thinking about the events that happened eight months ago. Time had helped to repair the hurt in her heart but nothing could erase the memory. She was interrupted as she heard the patter of little feet against the floor. She turned to find Rishou with a bouquet of Sakura blossoms in his tiny hands.

"Mommy…pretty flowers."

Rin smiled brightly at her child. How he looked like a little Inuyasha she thought as she looked at one of the little white ears that had yet to stand up completely. She also noticed Sesshoumaru and herself in Rishou. The single blue marks on the cheeks were representative of Sesshoumaru's side of the family, while the wide eyes that were more of a brownish gold rather than simply gold spoke of her stronger traits. 'And he's supposed to be the heir?' She giggled at the thought as she picked him up and started to tickle him. Giggling he barely managed to turn in her arms and point at the doorway.

"Daddy." Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Rin." The name almost sounded foreign coming out of his mouth

Rin's smile disappeared as she stopped tickling Rishou. She replaced it with a cold mask as she answered,.

"Do you need something, Sesshoumaru?"

He hesitated hearing her cold voice, "…Rin…has it not been long enough?"

"Sesshoumaru, nothing can erase what you did."

"I know that the past is not something that is forgotten. I apologize for what was done but I cannot do any more than that."

Rin thought through his words. "Yes, you can. Answer me one question. Why?"

In the eight months of their separation he had thought long and hard over that question. But hearing and seeing her again with Rishou in her arms only further confirmed the answer.

"Fear. Seeing your pain during Rishou's birth was not easy for me. Being with you only brought those thoughts to mind. I've always wanted to save you…to protect you, even in that aspect, but I couldn't. Nakimi was a childhood friend who understood my fears. Unfortunately, I made the wrong decision and allowed things to go too far and for too long. Guilt has been with me from the start."

Rin watched him as he finished. There was sincerity in his words but forgiving him wasn't going to be easy.

"As it should have been. You could have told me."

"Fear is frowned upon, especially by the mate. It is a sign of weakness."

"You should know better than to compare me with female inu-youkai. I do not see all fear as weakness, in fact it can be a strength, especially if it is for the ones that you love."

Closing her eyes she sat silently for a moment, praying that she would not regret her next words.

"If this happens again, know that I will be lost to you forever. I forgive you."

She stood with Rishou as Sesshoumaru bowed fully to her. "Thank you my lady."

As he stood he moved to embrace her but she placed Rishou in his arms instead.

Sticking one of the flowers in her hair she spoke, "Sending someone to do your dirty work is beneath you Sesshoumaru, but I must admit, I liked your choice."

Rin smiled faintly as Rishou giggled and Sesshoumaru turned to follow her out.

She had forgiven him but he knew that she would never trust him the way she had before. He would have to work hard to maintain the little trust that was still there.

After those eight months, Rin had become more controlling than any of the ladies before her. No lord had ever had to literally beg their mates to return to their sides. Their Ladies had willingly allowed the adulterous actions to take place but if Rin had anything to do with it, Sesshoumaru would never walk that line again. No matter how far away he was from her, Sesshoumaru could always feel those brown eyes watching.

* * *

Nakimi is a recycled character from When it all Falls Down. There's a good possibility that Rishou will be recycled later too!

This is not one of my best stories, like I said, it was written during writer's block but I'd still like to know what you think :).


End file.
